Let's Be A Family
by ImDiffrentSoWhat
Summary: HIATUS. In order to help young Squee abandoned Johnny and Devi decided to raise him the way neither of them ever were. Warning: this is written by both a romantic and an idealist. Proper grammar used.
1. Let Me In Please?

**Okay, here is my first Johnny The Homicidal Manic story. I hope you guys like it. I was inspired by this:** http:(DOUBLE SLASH) reddog-f6 (DOT) deviantart (DOT) com/art/let-me-in-please-171288740

* * *

><p>Johnny stood outside the window, watching her. Completely entrapped by her beauty and grace. She stood at her easel painting, what she was painting only she knew. He loved watching her paint, such beauty, just like her. He could watch her for hours at a time, she never noticed when she was painting. She's living her dream, painting for her living. Yet she never leaves...perhaps it's just because she needs to paint a lot for now.<p>

She drives him wild though, she always has. She grew her hair out and died it purple-pink but she still is so unbelievably beautiful. He remembered clearly how each day he'd go into the book store where she worked, he never bought anything he just wanted to see her. Then one day he finially was able to pluck up the courage to just ask her on a date, and he was surprised and elated at her quick response of yes.

It had been the best night of his life. When they got to his house they almost kissed, but then he ruined it. He didn't mean to, but when they almost kissed he felt so _alive_ he didn't want it to end. He wanted to immortalize the moment, he was going to kill her than himself so they could spend eternity toghther. But he messed up his chance, he didn't mean to. He was just so afraid of losing the moment, of losing her.

Afterwords he became extremely depressed, he didn't want to live anymore. He stopped torturing and killing people to give blood to the wall. The monster could just come out and have him, withouth Devi nothing mattered. But he discovered something, when the wall went dry, the monster didn't come out. Johnny was free.

Now that he was free he might be able to truly be with Devi. If she would ever have him, but he tried to kill her. Who would want to be with their would be murderer? If he only knew then what he knows now, he'd probably be with her still. She's different, she's...an angel.

Johnny stood outside her window on the fire escape. Dangerous? He knew it was but he didn't mind. He just wanted to see her, apologize. Let her know that she is in no danger of him ever again. He'd kill himself for her if that's what it took to make her feel safe.

Suddenly though, something happened. Devi gave a frustrated sigh, as if the piece of work she is focusing on isn't to her likening and turned her head and saw him. Her beautiful green eyes widened and she took a step back bumping into her easel.

"Devi..." Johnny whispered. "Let me in...please?" Johnny begged her. He'd beg her forever if he needed to. He needed to be with her to breathe, to live, but another need trumps that. The need for her to be safe and happy.

Devi looked into him, onyx meeting emerald. And something must have convinced her because she shakily went to the window and unlocked it before backing far away from him and graving onto a bottle of pepper spray. Johnny felt hurt by that but he understood. Maybe he could win her back yet.

"Devi..." Johnny whispered, he couldn't help it. Just having her standing there before him was enough to make his heart beat fast. Everything he did and saw reminds him of her. Being in her apartment, the place where she spends literally almost every moment was indescribable. The whole place smelt of her, apples and paint fumes. Usually apples wouldn't smell good when mixed with the scent of paint fumes, but the smell was so incredibly Devi. It is safe to say that if someone could give him a blanket with the scent he'd happily roll up into it and never ever leave. He'd even sleep if he could have that scent, and the warm body of Devi holding him close through the night.

"What do you want, Nny?" Devi asked, although she sounded angry Johnny delighted in the response. Not only did he get to hear her voice but she called him Nny. His sweet angel. He loves her so much, she is all he needs in the world.

Johnny slowly walked towards her and Devi backed up but her heart wasn't in getting away. As he got closer she could see the sadness in his eyes Devi can't stop herself. Without knowing why she does it she reaches up and pulls his head down to kiss him.

Johnny was so surprised he doesn't respond for a second. So this is what it's like to kiss. To feel her sweetly flavored smooth and soft lips against his own. This is what he gave up to Immortalize The Moment? He was sure that if he could only of allowed himself to kiss her he'd have been able to know not to listen to Dough Boy who had never given good advice.

Wrapping his long arms around her waist he kissed her for all that he was worth. They pull away slightly and Johnny plays with one of her pigtails. "You dyed your hair, I like it." Before running his fingers through the silky strands.

"So did you, blue suits you." She whispered playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Johnny held her tightly, she liked it. She liked it! He would dye his hair every day if she wanted.

"Devi," Johnny breathed holding her close. "I have to apologize. I didn't mean to scare you that day." At this Devi froze up, and Johnny rubbed her shoulders hating that he was scaring her. Again. "I'm not going to do it. I thought that if I killed the both of us that then we would simply be together for all eternity. I was just so scared of losing the moment. Of losing you."

Devi felt tears water in her eyes at his confession. He was really just a lost little boy who was afraid of losing what he could think of as the only thing that could make him happy. He had talked about how happy he was and though it creeped her out she now understood it.

"You don't have to be afraid of that anymore, Nny." Devi said gently reaching up to lightly kiss him again.

"Heh, it's just like Squee said it'd be." Johnny whispered remembering how he had come to talk to Squee about wanting to go and see Devi and how Squee had told him he should. Thinking about Squee reminded Johnny of how he had killed Squee's parents. They were evil, treating their son like they did.

"Who's Squee?" Devi asked tracing Johnny's face with her fingertips.

"My next door neighbor, his name is Todd but I like to call him Squee instead. "I think they've got him in an insane asylum. I've got to get him out."

"I'm coming with you." Devi said simply.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>


	2. Escape from the Asylum

**Hey, I know this is super short but really it's more like a filler chapter, a Filler Bunny. Hehehe. Anyway this is them getting Squee, it really gets good after this. So just bear with me. Oh, and a picture that inspired this can be found at http (Colen and double slash) phoenixphlox (Dot) deviantart (Dot) com (Slash) art (Slash) escape-from-the-asylum- (Take away this space) 16203691**

* * *

><p>Devi and Johnny hurried out to her car where they quickly buckled in and Devi sped out of the parking lot. Rushing Johnny gave her directions, he didn't know why she was in such a hurry to get Squee out. He wanted to get Squee out badly, but Devi acted like they were busting someone out of Hell or something.<p>

"Devi, relax. I want to get Squee out but the place isn't going anywhere."

"We have to get him out Johnny, that place is Hell." Devi said still staring straight at the road and going at a speed that most racers would gawk at.

"Devi, what's wrong? What are you talking about?"

"Nny, just trust me, we have got to get him out of their." With Devi's driving they soon ended up in the parking lot of the asylum. Their wasn't any cars except for the few night nurses cars. Going over each of the windows the paired whispered Johnny's nickname for him. Soon the young boy came to the window.

Devi ran to the car and pulled out a rope before running back to Johnny and Todd. After instructing him to get back Johnny lifted Devi up and she put the rope through the steel bars. Getting on either side Devi and Johnny pulled it through.

"Squee, jump!" Johnny called putting his arms up and Todd looked down to him and sighed before jumping. Johnny easily caught the young child and got a good look at him. Todd's hair was a bit greasy and he was thinner than usual. His eyes were wide and disbelieving, he wore a one piece light blue suit along with light beige socks. He held his bear, Shmee with one hand and Devi held his other hand.

"Hello Todd, my name's Devi, me and Nny are here to take you away."

"Why?" Todd asked with wide confused eyes were questioning.

"You don't need to be here, Squee. Were going to take you home."

"I don't want to go home, I ruined my parents life, they hate me."

"Not to your awful parents." Johnny said putting his hand on Squee's shoulder. "Were taking you with us, we can be a family." The homicidal maniac finished giving the young boy's shoulder a gentle squeeze, it would have been a nice picture if Johnny's smile wasn't a little too big to be comforting.

"Come on, your safe with us." Devi said pulling Todd to the car. The little boy looked as if he'd soil himself any minute. "Hey, can I ask you something?" At the young boy's nod Devi continued, "has Nny ever done anything to hurt you?"

Thinking about the answer Todd realized no, Johnny had scared him badly but had never done anything to harm him, contrary to that, he's also stopped him from being harmed on multiple occasions. He was a scary neighbor but he wasn't that bad. Thinking of that the young boy soon relaxed and allowed them to drive.

"Devi, where are we going to go?" Johnny asked and Devi paused for a moment.

"I don't know, my apartment is too small, and I think your house will traumatize the poor kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnny asked slightly hurt at Devi saying that.

"Didn't you torture and kill people in there? Johnny if Todd was your next door neighbor he must of heard screams at some point. That's scary, especially for a kid." Johnny had to agree with her on that, he had never really thought of how scary it could be for his friend.

"We can go to my house." The two young adults heard from the back, turning they listened to what the young boy said. "My house is big enough for all of us, and as long as you promise not to kill anyone in there then why not stay there?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

After a quick stop at Devi's apartment to grave a few clothes and other necessities, like food, they drove to Todd's house.


	3. Diseas and Medicine

**Okay, just a warning, this hasn't been beta'd. But I think I caught most of the mistakes. And the reason you guys got this is because on my poll someone voted for this story to be updated. So you can all thank that person. Now someone brought up how Devi and Nny are going far too fast. I know that, there is a reason as to why they are going so fast and I'm trying to make this more realistic yet diffrent. It's usually with realistic stories that Devi and Johnny are very carful around each other and I'm doing an experment right now to see if I can make a belivable story with Johnny and Devi being more trusting of each other. Other things will come out, I promise you this isn't me just going "I want Nny and Devi to make out so I'm going to just have her forgive him for no reason!" (Please no one be offended.) But Devi's past is going to come into play later.**

* * *

><p>Once inside Todd went right for his room and Devi and Johnny watched smiling. Even if his family wasn't all it could be, the house was a good start. Johnny, however, had something on his mind. Though he was glad, ecstatic, that Devi accepted his apology, he couldn't help but wonder why. Before when he had tried to apologize she had basically told him to fuck off. What had changed that she listened and accepted him?<p>

Though he wanted to know this, he was slightly worried that if he were to ask, the delacet trust would be broken. And nothing was worth that. Well...almost nothing, if it were to protect Devi or little Squeegee than he'd take the chance of that trust being broken. It was strange to him, Johnny was inherently a selfish creature, though when it came to Devi he was selfless. Even if he didn't want to, even if he hated the mere idea, if it was for her he'd do anything-it simply wasn't a choice. But as far as he knew, Devi didn't know that, and he wanted to ask her what made her give him a chance. However, he didn't have to, because Devi somehow was right on with his emotions, or perhaps she was thinking the same thing.

"I bet your wondering why I listened to you this time?" Devi asked turning to him.

"...Kind of." Johnny said having no idea why he felt the warm rush of blood on his cheeks that signified he was blushing.

"I think it's best I tell you, what happened. I can understand what you went through a lot better now that I went through something like it. It was hard to beat, nearly impossible. And it was just a shot-off! You could of fought with everything you had and it still would have beaten you."

"Devi...your not making any sense." Johnny said concerned, Devi always made sense. She was sane and logical, yet romantic and whimsical. The best of both worlds wrapped up in a beautiful green eyed package.

"I know...where to begin though? Sorry, I'm probably freaking you out. I guess it'd be best to start this at the beginning huh? But you better sit down." After Johnny had sat down Devi sat beside him and looked him in the eyes. "Now Johnny, you have to promise me you won't interrupt, save all your questions for the end."

"Okay..." Johnny said feeling a pit of dread settle into his stomach. Whatever she was about to say couldn't be good.

"And remember, Nny. None of what I'm about to tell you is your fault." Devi warned first before beginning her story. "You remember our date? We'll something happened that neither of us knew about. The madness. Your madness. It attached to me."

Johnny's eyes widened and he was about to speak before Devi put her hand to his mouth as a silent reminder that he promised to listen. "It started as a painting I made, I named her Sickness. And soon she used me to become real. She drained my creative energy and would try to get me to do what she wanted but made it sound as if it was something I wanted. She told me. She said that you tried to beat it but you only succeeded in introducing it to me."

Devi sighed and continued on. "She was a creature of my own making, she called me mother. She would tell me how I could do whatever I want and I wouldn't ever get caught. That I could get away with anything. She almost had me. But something happened. I woke up."

"I caught on to what she was trying to do. She might have been a part of me but she was evil. A disease. She fed off my creativity. She didn't want me to work on painting, she had me break a jar trying to make it so I couldn't use my hands. She just started talking. And soon she was a doll.

"But I trapped her. I pretended I was agreeing to what she wanted and then I ran her through with a paintbrush." At that point Johnny smiled. Though this all scared him, running the thing that had beat him down so many times with a paintbrush was just so _Devi_. She was strong, she was imperfectly perfect. "I took her eyes. Now she only sees what I want her to see."

"You beat it?" Johnny asked slightly disbelieving. She had fought off that which had driven him insane. She had destroyed it. He had simply allowed for it to get bored with him.

"yes, I beat it but it nearly had me. And it was merely and off-shot of what you had. Johnny, you were all on your own, you could of fought with everything you had and it still wouldn't of been enough. You were chosen for this. They go after people like us Nny, we were both the perfect candidates. They need artists, not just because of our creativity and the talent that makes us artists. It needs the emotions, the fire behind us. We are different.

"Sickness had to tell me, I control her now, not the monster behind the wall. Everyone has a fire in them, and what makes great artists, artists like you were, isn't just the talent, it's that drive. We have more fire than the normal person so we channel the excess through our paintings, it doesn't have to be that though, any creative medium-writing, sculpting, cooking, gardening-anything! We are on a ledge, away from the ledge is the brainless drones we know everyone else to be, and over the ledge is our complete and utter demise. If we go away from the ledge we'll be safe but we won't have that rush of knowing any second we can fall. We don't even know it's happening but that what keeps us away from falling, the need to feel the rush of creating again.

"They need our emotions to feed them. That's why the better artist you are the worse you will be off. They are a disease, but there is another brand of them...medicine. They take up the negative emotions. They are constantly fighting, because either way a balance must remain. And so they take people and make them these things called...Waste-Locks. To get rid of the excess. The medicines go to those who need them the most. The ones who suffer the most from the waste."

"How do you know so much? I've been this Waste-Lock for three years and I have no clue of this shit!" Johnny finally couldn't keep silent anymore. All the new information was pushing into his skull. Reverend Meat wasn't even saying anything. Perhaps it was because there was just so _much _that Reverend Meat's voice was drowned out.

"My best friend, Tenna, she has a medicine she calls Mr. Spooky. He explained it all to me."

"So, your a..."

"No. If I had let Sickness won, if I had given into her, I'd be just like you. A Waste-Lock, a Flusher. That's what you had dealt with."

"I introduced you to the madness? Devi, how can you even stand the sight of me?" Johnny asked, he could feel himself spiraling into self-loathing. He had caused that on her. On his angel. She was the only person to treat him like he mattered, like a human being. She could see him and looked at him without judgment. And what had he done to her in return for her kindness and love? He had tried to kill her and introduced that which had tormented him to her. Though he was unaware of the latter and he had the best intentions when it came to killing her he still had caused nothing but harm in her life. Why would she want to be near him?

"Nny! Listen to me right now, you little fucker." She was angry now. She had realized by saying it just how much trouble and pain he had caused her and now she was reacting sanely. It hurt him knowing that after thinking he had her back she was back to hating him but it was okay, she'd be safe this way. Maybe he should ask her to take Squee with her, she'd be good for him. "I told you this isn't your fault!"

When Devi said that Johnny's head snapped up, wasn't his fault? Of course it was, he had hurt her. "They could of found me just as easily as through Tenna or just have happened on me. It is just coincidence that they found me through you."

It is curiose how trust is repaired. Like a broken mirror sometimes the pieces or put together in jagged edges only trying to get the idea of the shape. Yet, other times, each piece is caustically placed together hopeing that someday the mirror will be just as good. It is usually the assailant that does the repairing, yet some rare tiems, the mirror itself will attempt to reach out it's broken wings to heal itself.

Devi gently slipped her arms around Johnny's thin body and pulled him close.


	4. What are You Thinking About?

**Okay, here is where it will hopefully start making a little bit more sense. Well, I hope so. This will hopefully explain _why _Devi forgave him so quickly. Maybe even make it seem more realistic. That's what I'm trying to do with this story. See if I can make it realistic for them getting toghther so fast. I think I'm doing okay so far.**

* * *

><p>Johnny C was a lot of things. But touchy-feely was not one of them. He usually hated being touched, he hated the sweltering feel of skin, he hated bodily fluids, he hated people. Very few people have been able to worm there way into his good graces. Squee had been easy, like loving your own child, some victims, like Edgar had come into his good graces from the sheer humanity. He couldn't say that he loved them, but maybe it was because there is no way to know if he even knew what love was.<p>

Was it not love to want to be with someone? To want whatever it is needed for them? Would leaving for them not be love? If you loved someone, truly loved them, if they wanted you gone, would you not go? That's what Devi wanted, what she _needed_. She was in danger for as long as he felt about her the way he did, as long as he felt the way about her there would be that part of him that wanted to kill her, and then himself. To keep her with him forever.

But she didn't want that. So he had left, promising to give her his nothing. He had done it without thinking, though he hated saying those words, those words that had bound him, he couldn't wish to take them back. Because that was the only way to keep her safe. He had planned to leave, he decided before hand though to say goodbye to the two people who made his life seem worth it. For to be in there presences in a moment he would deal with the shit storm that was his life.

He had planned to break Squee out of the mental institute that he did not belong in. Squee was the most sane of anyone Johnny had ever seen, and considering the mass that he had killed, that was a lot of people. If only Squee could get rid of that damn Shmee. Once he had broken Squeegee out he would find him a good home, with loving parents. Than the young boy would not turn out like he had. The small, innocent boy deserved so much more than that.

He knew he couldn't do anything for Devi, though he wanted to. He wanted to give her the world, to see it with him. He wanted her to kill by his side and treat his wounds when he got hurt. For he would never let her get hurt. He knew this could never happen so he decided to get one last glimpse. One last glimpse to carry with him.

He knew that if he succeed that the glimpse would mean nothing. But even before hand he knew he most likely wouldn't succeed. He honestly didn't want to. He didn't want to stop feeling what he felt for her, because that would mean that he'd stop feeling alive. The zest for life was what he always felt with Devi. He once said that nothing brought out that zest like the thought of the impending doom, but honestly there was something more potent. Something that gave him a bigger rush. Devi.

He had truly only thought he would just look. Just one quick glance and he'd be gone before anyone had known he was there. It wasn't hurting anyone, save for himself, so what was the problem? He should have known that it would blow up in his face. When he saw her he had turned to leave...and he had gotten as far as three steps. He couldn't leave with just that, take as much as luck was willing to give him, because he'd never see her again. Like the junkie taking there last hit, they'd lick the bag clean before they admitted the dope was all gone.

So he had watched outside her window. And the next day he watched again. Day after day. He didn't even know how long. He promised himself that he'd save Squee soon, once Devi was on the phone with either Tenna or her father he'd scout around the asylum. He found the entire schedule which made the easy break out possible.

He swore to himself if she ever caught him he'd run and hope she thought she just saw him, a trick of the light. But instead she had seen him and he had begged her to give him a second chance.

And she had.

It seemed so strange, she had done it without even thinking. Or had she? Had she spent as much time thinking about him as he spent thinking about her? Had she felt the need for his touch? Was there still a bit of love buried underneath the fear? Devi was trying, something inside of her was making her try. Whatever part of her that was, he would do his best to make sure that it didn't regret it. The part of her, it must be fighting like hell against the part of her that hated him, hated what he did.

Nny very gently wrapped his arms around the purple headed girl. She felt so small, so fragile in his arms, but he knew that it wasn't the case-she was strong. If she wished she could kill him with her bear fist. But she didn't, she gently held him close, holding his head to her chest allowing him to hear the measured beating of her heart, it was a little bit faster than what he'd say was normal but so was his. One of her arms was around his back, the other around his neck, his were around her waist. She was such an enigma. Strong, yet nurturing. Different, yet the same. Paranoid, yet peaceful. She was part of the world that rejected him and part of his own. She was both and yet neither. She had beat the Headvoices that plagued him. She had bested the Moose. She was Devi D.

Nny was in the arms of someone amazing. He was in the arms of an angel. An angel was not meant to hold a demon, they were meant to fly high hugging the saints and singing sweetly. Not down on this hell we know as Earth holding a demon. He knew he should let her go free but he couldn't. She couldn't be real, she must be a dream, a beautiful dream. If she was, he wouldn't mind sleeping.

What is love, did he love her? That question bothered the maniac much more than it should have. Devi deserved no less than to be loved. He knew that her loving him was all but out of the question but he still knew that she deserved to be loved. She was the only person to truly see him as a person, Squee had to but the young boy was so innocent he had felt that about anyone.

Johnny's madness, the sickness inside of himself, the disease. It did weird things to him, it was like he was inside a bubble, anyone who could be kind enough to feel sorry for him or feel compassion were unable to see him. The ones that could see him were already imprinted with the prejudice and hatred that the world had instilled in them. And yet Devi had seen him, she had seen him and yet her eyes had lacked the hatred and anger that the world should have placed in her.

What had happened to her to make her so _different?_

Devi D sighed gently. She had never felt so safe and warm. Before there date Devi had known Nny for three months, there encounters always happened on opposite sides of the counter. In that space of time they had discussed everything imaginable, no topic was off limits to them. They discussed religion, politics, crime, good, evil, pop culture, underground, the state of humanity, and the universe. Even when they disagreed they were able to give good points for there case. It was rare that one would change the mind of the other but they could always agree that the other had a good point.

Devi had slowly grown feelings for him. It started with thinking he was cute the first time he walked into the book store she was working at, and it had grown form there. He was sweet, he never called her 'babe' or spoke to her lowly. He was a gentleman. He would talk to her and liked her for her mind, what more could a girl want?

It was after one of there talks that Devi began to worry about her friend. They had been talking during the low tide of the store, from four to five which almost never saw a customer in. Johnny always came this time so there were less chances of there conversations being interrupted by customers. They had been talking and the conversation had gotten to the topic of suicide. His answer, it frightened her. He had said that if someone truly wanted to die they should be allowed to. He had said that suicidal people had lost the thing worth living for and they couldn't find a new one. He said that death would just be blissful sleep and that it would be like a mercy killing. Allow them to make the pain stop.

It was that day Devi gave him her number. She told him to call any time he wanted no matter what time it was that she'd pick up. She worried if he had lost his reason.

He'd call every night at four in the morning. She never minded. Waking up to hear his voice was...nice. She couldn't explain why, she had never been in love and didn't really believe in soul mates or that perfect person other girls spend there life dreaming of. But with Johnny...she started to rethink those assumptions.

The phone talks were different, they were almost like stolen kisses. They'd repeat poetry they had read to each other and song verses. They would talk about love, what it should feel like. They were different people than, when it was dark and they were in separate rooms only connected by a wire, they were lovers than. And later when Nny would walk into Dragon Books they would never bring the telephone call up, that was there secret.

Than, about a month later, Devi asked Johnny out. It had scared her to do it, she would sit up after his calls to wonder if she should do it. She knew it was taking a huge chance, none of her dates ever worked out and if this one didn't than she'd lose him. She was beganing to think she might be in love with him. She had never had a good first date in her life, perhaps there was a reason, perhaps she wasn't meant to have love in her life. But how would she know if she didn't try? She decided that she'd rather take the chance of it not working out than to regret never finding out years later.

That was easier said than done.

Every time Johnny was about to leave the book store Devi would open her mouth to say something. No sound came out, he left without even realizing. This went on for a week. Than on the day Devi decided it was do or die, if she didn't ask him out today she'd give up trying. Johnny did something unexpected.

At the time he would leave that he always said "See you around." and walk out the door he didn't say it. It was silent between them and Johnny would keep peaking at her before looking down at the floor and he was blushing deeply. He then stuttered out seven simple words. But they were music. "Devi...would you..go out...with...m-me?"

The date had been beautiful. On top of a hill watching the stars and the city. It had been perfect, so beautifully perfect. Why hadn't they done this sooner? All of her concerns seemed silly now. That was until they got back to his house. Than all hell had broken loose. He had weld knives at _her_. It had stabbed her even if his knives never touched her. He had _wanted _to _hurt_ her. She had left.

And had been infected.

Sickness had been hell to get rid of. Especially since she'd keep bringing up Johnny. Ever time it felt like the pain was getting to be less and the wound in her heart was scabbing over Sickness used her claw-like hands to ruthlessly pull it away. Again and again and again. Until Devi woke up and destroyed her.

It had taken months but Devi had slowly come to wish for Johnny again. It had been slow, thinking she heard his voice one day, seeing a tall man and thinking it was him another, hearing the rain and thinking of his boots, losing herself in painting and finding that she had painted him. So mamy things slowly happening. Then Tenna had convinced her to give Johnny a call and she heard his voice. That was it. All bets were off. She loved him.

Going through what she had with Sickness, seeing what Johnny had gone through her opinion had changed. That was the best compliment he could give her. To him, that had been akin to a marriage proposal. He had wanted to be with her forever. It was actually very romantic once you got past the homicidal bit.

"Nny?" Devi whispered breaking the majestic silence.

"Yes?"

"If you try to kill me again I'll beat you worst than before."

"I'll sooner cut off my own hand than hurt you ever again." The maniac promised solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>So hopefully it makes more sense. I really like the last line. I can't wait until we get into Devi's past! I have such plans for her since we never really get into anyone's past I am making something for her. :D <strong>

**Hopefully it'll remain slightly in charater and I can't wait to see what you guys think about it. **

**Also, one other thing, I don't ever do this but, well. Last chapter I got absolutly no reviews, and I want to know why. It's not like I'm expecting you all to review like crazy, I just want to know if I'm doing something you guys don't like. I post this for you guys, I want to write stories you guys like reading, if they were for me I wouldn't post them. But I need to know what you want if I'm going to do that.**


	5. Starting a New Life

The moment was broken by a high pitched squeal. Both adults jumped up and ran after the sound, they found a trembling Squee looking at a open closet that held a dog foaming at the mouth. Johnny looked at the dog surprised, wondering what it was doing there. Devi, on the other hand, knew the signs and risks of rabies.

Devi slowly went and graved Squee by the shoulders and slowly inched backwards. She motioned for Nny to follow her and he did with a raised eyebrow. She then shut the door firmly separating them and the mad dog before looking for something to hold it.

"Devi, what are you doing?" Johnny asked watching her warily.

"Separating the dog with rabies from us. It could kill us."

"And they say I'm paranoid." Johnny whispered as Devi went into what once was Todd Casil's parents room and came out with a chair to block the door with. "Devi, you do realize that I am more than capable of defending us from a _dog_."

"And if the dog bites us, we'll get rabies. Which we'll need to go to the hospital for. I don't think going in with an escapee from an asylum would be exactly inconspicuous. And if memory serves, you don't exactly enjoy hospitals." Johnny's eyes widened and quickly nodded. His hatred of hospitals was almost legendary, he'd sooner die than go to one.

"Then how do we get it out?" Johnny asked and Devi looked at him with a blank stare. "You don't have a single idea, do you?"

"No. But it's not like I've got any kind of plan at what to do. But if there's a rabid dog in his room who knows what else is there."

"A monster." The little six year old boy whispered, both adults turned to him and he looked up at them with wide fearful eyes. "There's a monster in my closet!" Devi let out a quiet sigh and sadly gazed at the little boy. She gently picked him up and held him close.

"It's okay. Nothing's going to hurt you." Todd was not used to people being...parental to him. Though he liked it, for once in his life he felt safe. He snuggled into Devi and held on tightly. Devi understood more than most would think and just held him close.

Johnny watched them silently, he was never one to like touch, even though he had a special place for both people in front of him. In fact, he looked at Todd as one would there own child. Loving Squee was as easy as that, loving your own child, loving Devi happened so fast that he was blind to it, he could not pin point when he went from feeling that she was a nice girl to a friend and then to wanting to be with her. He had fallen in love with her without even realizing it.

Johnny blinked out of his thoughts when he saw Devi stand up. She gently made a shushing sound indicating with her head to the now asleep little boy in her arms. She then began to walk and Johnny slowly followed her as she made it out of his house.

"Johnny could you grave some shirts or something for this little boy?"

"I think all of my stuff is a bit too big for him." Johnny said scratching his head, he wasn't that tall nor that big, but he was still too big for any of his clothes to fit Squee.

"I know that, Nny. But at least the shirts will be enough to cover himself until we can find some clothing for the poor little guy."

Johnny nodded and went into his house and graved several shirts he came out to see Devi sitting on the porch step gently stroking Squee's hair. Johnny couldn't help but pause and admire how...well, beautiful Devi looked. Holding a sleeping Squee close to her as she lovingly stroked her hair it made her look...maternal. Strong and independent, but also a nurturer. Dark and light, everything.

Johnny sat down beside her and threw his arm over her shoulder as he watched Squee breath in and out gently. For once his dreams undisturbed by nightmares. Devi continued to gently stroke his hair and even in his sleep little Squee cuddled into the warm, safe place he perceived in his subconscious.

The only sad thing about this picture was young Todd did not for even a moment think this was his mother. His birth mother had never held him close like this and even when he was only a baby only fed him to stop him from crying and she was always ice cold and the lack of love gave no comfort to the small baby who was now a traumatized little boy of only six but emotionally still craved the parents love.

Devi smiled, not knowing any of this, and lent Johnny her backpack to shove his clothing in and they began to walk to Devi's apartment. It was actually quiet late and so they made it there without seeing anyone, the streets were like a ghost town. They purposefully left the car there so that they could pack it later, the city was just entering fall, still a slightly warm claimant but nice and cool along with it being too soon for the raining season.

When they made it Johnny opened her door for her to walk with the little boy still snuggled into her arms. Devi sat on the couch and let the little boy rest in her lap and in his sleep he could hear her heart beating. She patted the seat next to her and Johnny came over to sit by her.

She stayed up for awhile, much longer than he would of thought but eventually she did cuddle into his side and drift off to sleep. Johnny felt a bit uncomfortable seeing as he was still a little bad with human touch. But it wasn't just anyone, it was _Devi_ she was pure. And she was one of the only two people who's touch didn't annoy the shit out of him.

She was giving him a second chance, much more than he ever hoped for and allowing him to be there for her to rest against him. The least he could do is _try_ to be normal. Well...normalish. So his breathing slightly increasing he removed his glove and started to gently brush her hair with his fingers and was surprised. Her hair is _soft_, so incredibly soft. He was slightly surprised seeing as when it is in pigtails, like now, it looked almost like curved knife blades but it was soft as velvet and smooth as silk.

Gently undoing her hair from the pigtails he found it seemed shorter than he would think, it was about shoulder length. He smiled slightly enjoying being able to stroke he hair much more naturally now he didn't have to reach for it. It all was a surprisingly marital scene that would look like a Hallmark card. Well...if it was ever designed by Tim Burton.

Johnny felt himself snickering. Yeah, his life would make one morbid-ass Hallmark movie. The homicidal maniac killing assholes and humans alike who has lost himself. Find a poor little boy who is in a truly shitty situation with parents who don't love him and treat him like dirt. Add a beautiful, yet dark, woman who comes and shows him what it's like to feel love, chase her away with some truly awful thing that most likely will never be forgiven. Show the love by trying to do what is best for her and she face what he faces and win. End with her forgiving him and them adopting the little boy.

Fuck, his mind wanders to weird places.

Shrugging he turned his attention back to Devi and Squee, he had never noticed how peaceful she looked right now. Fast asleep and all of her guard down she looked much younger than she was, he knew she was twenty two from a random talk they had of great music and what people their age listened to. It was interesting and found he was about a year and three months older then her, he soon would be turning twenty four. If he remembered his age and birthday right.

But right now Devi looked sixteen, seventeen tops. A sweet girl on the thresh of womanhood. Fast asleep holding a little one close. She was fresh faced not bothering with makeup when she was not going anywhere anyway and wearing a little smirk on her face in sleep. He wondered if she had maternal instincts because she held Squee to her so carefully, like a little child he was. As if he was her little child.

Sighing Johnny let himself relax a bit, holding the only two people who mattered close to him.

The morning sun came eventually and with it Devi stretching and yawning. Blinking the sleepy from her blurry eyes as the green was murky but slowly brightened as she became more alert, finally setting into their almst glowing normal emerald hue. She looked disorientated for a bit until she realized that what had happened last night was not a dream.

Smiling at Johnny a bit sleepily-and somehow reinforced how adorable he thought she looked-Devi gently stroked Squee's hair. "Hey, time to get up little man." She whispered gently and the small boy's eyes opened sleepily still clutching Shmee who was between him and Devi. He looked up at the nice lady who had helped Mr. Nny get him out of the scary hospital. He smiled shyly at her. "How about some breakfast?" She asked them yawing slightly.

At the mention of food Todd's stomach growled. He was hungry, very hungry. At the mental institute they fed him bread, broth, water and medicine. Devi let out a chuckle at his stomach growling. "I'll take that as a yes, would you like some waffles or something?" She asked as the boy's face grew into a shy smile and an equally shy nod. Standing up she placed him down. "Would you like some Nny?" Devi asked raising an eyebrow, he hadn't eaten in a long while and he liked waffles.

"Yes please, do you need any help?" He asked gently.

"Nope," Devi said popping the P. "Waffles are easy, but how about you and Squee get washed up while I make them?" She asked smiling.

Smirking back Johnny offered his hand to Todd, "you heard the lady Squee." He said kindly and Todd, with a bit of hesitation took Johnny's hand.


End file.
